


New Vid! Person of Interest

by luminosity



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminosity/pseuds/luminosity





	New Vid! Person of Interest

Ahhh, the joys of a new fandom. The thrill of discovery, the drooling, the meta, the urge to vid it. All of the above. Finally, I can delve into all of this fic I have bookmarked, pinboarded, kindled. *Finally*

The most wonderful surprise about Person of Interest is that it is totally NOT what I thought it was. I thought it was a typical CBS-funded procedural about two guys who have a computer and fight crime, kinda like NCIS or CSI or any number of shows that bore me. But it's NOT! It's a fantasy-AU hiding behind the CBS old-folks eyeball. See, this show is about a probably-sentient machine, created during the post-9/11 panic, and the consequences that have sprung from its creation. The machine was designed, as Harold Finch tells us at the beginning of every episode, to catch terrorists before they have a chance to put their nefarious plans into action. However, even though it was designed to ferret out terrorist activity, The Machine sees everything, including everyday people who are in, or who will cause, dangerous activities. These issues are deemed irrelevant, but they're NOT, and something must be done, a moral imperative if you will, with this information. Hence, the good guys act upon it. The Machine spits out this information as it becomes available, and it's never been wrong.

Yet.

Anyway, I think The Machine is self-aware. I think she's in love with Harold Finch (her creator), and by extension, John Reese (the world-weary muscle of the operation). I also believe that there' s a ton of evidence in the show to back me up. I'm waiting with bated breath to see what happens when she announces that she's self-aware, when she becomes tired of being confined to a box, when Skynet happens! Meanwhile, I hope you enjoy my look at her from the inside.

 

Download is available [here](https://dl.dropbox.com/u/1410821/regularjohn-divx.zip)

Many thanks to [](http://elynross.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **elynross**](http://elynross.dreamwidth.org/)  , my faithful and patient beta. I love you. Thank you, too, to [](http://absolutedestiny.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **absolutedestiny**](http://absolutedestiny.dreamwidth.org/) for helping me with a bizarre tech issue. Feedback is always appreciated, and thanks for watching.


End file.
